The Unforgotten Promise
by FreeZing.-In.-Flames
Summary: Sometimes... things happen the way they shouldn't. Sometimes, love can be manipulated in strange ways. And sometimes, the person you loved isn't really who you thought it would be. A Promise marked her mind and it will remain forever. NaruxSaku
1. Where marked sadness and failures lay

The Eternal Promise

A/N: Ello. This is a new story I am making. The pairing is NaruxSaku and I am not sure about anyone else in the story. This is the story following Stupid Hope which I deleted. Well, I'm hoping this can be better. Anyways, the 2.5 year time skip when Naruto leaves has not happened yet. Yes, Sasuke is gone but not for long. Anyways here we go.

-----------------------------------

Rain lashed down on the fire country splattering quietly against the Hokage monument. The five Hokage's faces were symbols of the village of Konohagakure. The Shodai Hokage, The Nidaime Hokage, the Sandaime Hokage, the Yondaime Hokage and the Godaime Hokage. The current Godaime Hokage sighed in her office as the rain splattered against the window, her lamp shown brightly and all was quiet except for very quiet breathing sounds of the two ANBU guards outside of her doors. She flipped a paper and laid her head down on her desk, her job was quite annoying at times, she had to search through all these papers. Tsunade was getting quite annoyed but she put up with it. She flipped another paper over, carefully organizing it. The village was still recovering from Orochimaru's attack but the Ninja of Konoha still did tasks and missions, a lot of Jounin and Chuunin were out on complicated missions --- constantly, which made the Godaime Hokage do paperwork --- constantly. The Godaime Hokage looked out the window and out at the monuments for a moment. She looked over at a fireplace and gazed over at the pictures of the five Hokages, and sighed after looking at them all and looking at the Thirds, the Sandaimes, Sarutobi's picture. She quickly looked down at her paperwork and looked stubborn as a thunderclap roared in the distance with an echoing thunderous blast. This caught Tsunade's attention but not for long, she looked back at her paperwork. It was annoying to keep doing this, musing quietly to herself. She really never knew that being a Hokage would be this boring but she thought she might get used to it after sometime. What were her hours? Did she EVER get to go home? The Godaime stood up and stepped out of her office.

A ANBU put a hand on her shoulder trying to stop her but it really wasn't much use. The Godaime silently left as the two ANBU looked at each other.

A blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes sat on top of the Hokage monument, on the Fourth Hokage's head with his clothes dripping. As he gazed off into the wild roaring skies he looked down at the dimly lighted village he resides in. He let out a small sigh as he pondered to himself. He was in his thinking mode, after a few moments of losing himself to his own mind the boy tossed a rock off of the monument watching it fall. His orange suit was soaked and his hair was drooping a little. His face was neutral. He silently looked down with sorrow in his eyes. He had let Sasuke go, Sasuke was gone. It was his fault, he was not strong enough to bring him back, even more, he broke his promise to Sakura. The boy smirked to himself thinking he had a whole lifetime to complete his goal anyways.

The blonde boy's eyes went sad when he remembered his failed mission.

"Naruto I beg you... Please bring Sasuke back..." "I couldn't do it... I couldn't stop him...! The only person who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you... Naruto."

"_Only you..."_

Naruto looked down sadly and had the tiniest of smirks on his face with a sad look.

Naruto then looked up and smiled only a little, it was clearly fake and with his eyes closed just so his sadness would not show.

"Sakura-chan... you really like Sasuke huh?" "_I know how much pain your in because of Sasuke... I can understand..._"

The pink haired kunoichi stood shaking then hugged herself then started breaking down sobbing.

"Naruto... Thank you..."

"Don't worry! I'll bring him back! It's a Promise of a Lifetime!"

Rock Lee stared at Naruto giving his pose.

Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akimichi Chouji walked away onto their mission.

Rock Lee stood still as Sakura stood sobbing.

"Naruto-kun said it with the nice guy pose. He'll keep his promise." "This... This will all go well."

Rock Lee gave his own nice guy pose as Sakura's sobbing slowed down.

Naruto looked out in the distance and silent tears fell from his eyes.

'Sakura... It's a promise of a lifetime.'

Uzumaki Naruto gave himself a re-assuring smile.

A Silver Haired Jounin sat at a memorial, staring at the words Uchiha Obito. He looked into the sky with his visible eye looking sad and his silver hair lying down.

"I am sorry Obito... I have failed another one of my teammates... and... he was also a Uchiha. But... I'm confident Naruto will bring him back..." The Jounin Mused Silently.

The Jounin Hatake Kakashi sighed inwardly as he knew that all may be okay... but he needed rest for now. The Silver haired Jounin pulled out a book saying Icha Icha Paradise as he looked at it's pages but soon put it away.

"I am sorry Obito..." Kakashi said silently. "I'm sorry..."

Hatake Kakashi lifted up his Konoha headband revealing his Sharingan eye and looked straight into the skies.

"I'm sorry..."

A black haired Chuunin sat silently in his room.

"I have failed..."

The Chuunin looked around.

"I... Nara Shikamaru have failed."

Shikamaru thought of what his father had said.

"At least they all survived... I guess that's all that matters... and Naruto I know will bring Sasuke back, it was his Promise of a Lifetime he had promised to the girl he had loved."

Nara Shikamaru knew that if he was to help rescue Sasuke again, he would be a much better leader, a much better person, and a much better friend.

A pink haired and emerald eyed kunoichi sat on her bed with a lamp dimly lighting her room stared out at the roaring skies.

Haruno Sakura could not forget how Sasuke's retrieval was failed... It was only a few weeks ago anyways. The group of four Genin and one Chuunin had set out, and risked their lives and failed. None of them had died but she somehow felt it was her fault.

And she couldn't stop remembering...

"Naruto I beg you... Please bring Sasuke back..." "I couldn't do it... I couldn't stop him...! The only person who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you... Naruto."

"_Only you..."_

"Sakura-chan... you really like Sasuke huh?" "_I know how much pain your in because of Sasuke... I can understand..._"

"Naruto... Thank you..."

_"Don't worry! I'll bring him back! It's a Promise of a Lifetime!"_

Haruno Sakura could not forget the grin he gave her and Rock Lee's patented Nice Guy Pose. She knew Uchiha Sasuke would be back in Konoha... someday...

Haruno Sakura fell asleep.

------------------

A/N: It's a lil short but there isn't much dialogue except in Naruto's POV. I'll update soon I suppose.


	2. Love and pain: scars and realization

The Unforgotten Promise

A/N: Sorry people! I had a story made, part 2, but my computer turned off suddenly for some reason! I got a book report and a major writers block! But I'm back, sorry if it's a little short.

"Regular Talking."

'Thoughts.'  
_Inner Sakura_

------------------------------------------------------

A golden blonde haired boy sat in his warm bed as the orange sun rose upon the Hokage Monument, bringing light down into the village of Konohagakure. Uzumaki Naruto awoke and hopped out of his bed. The blue eyed shinobi walked into his small apartment kitchen and rubbed his eyes. The shinobi yawned and grabbed a cup of instant ramen and started it up as he sat down in a plastic chair lying dormant in his kitchen. The boy stared blankly out at the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime and Godaime's faces for a few moments until the microwave beeped. The cover of the metal microwave popped open as Uzumaki Naruto opened it up and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from a kitchen drawer. The boy quickly shoveled the ramen in and had a second cup. He threw both cups down into the trash and walked into his bedroom and quickly got dressed in his usual orange uniform and strapped on his Hatai Ate Konohagakure headband. He gave a triumphant grin as he walked out his door to the bridge where he meets with his team members, Sakura and Sas... the boys face turned to one of pure sadness when he remembered his teamate, Uchiha Sasuke who had gone to search for the Otokage, Orochimaru for power. Naruto sluggishly walked to the bridge and completely ignored the villagers glares. He spotted Sakura and she looked just as sad as he was. Neither of them sent a look, a greeting. Nothing. Both stood still, as the wind lashed by flowing Sakura's pink hair through the wind and Naruto's blonde hair. The grass flowed too as the world seemed to follow along with both of their sorrows. Both of them couldn't stop thinking about the raven haired boy and how he had betrayed Konoha - betrayed his village - betrayed his place in both of their hearts. Sakura, who loved him, and Naruto who thought of him as a true brother. Both of them could not even begin to think it happened just yesterday. Naruto's wounds were not serious. Teams Kurenai, Asuma and Gai all had a missing member. Inuzuka Kiba from Kurenai who had been too seriously hurt but still was in the hospital. Asuma had been called off due to two members missing, Akimichi Chouji who was nearly dead and Nara Shikamaru, like Kiba was still a little hurt. Gai had Hyuuga Neji who like Chouji barely survived, Rock Lee wasn't too hurt. All of Nara Shikamaru's team that was sent out to find Sasuke had failed. They all had failed, it caused regret in Shikamaru, it caused intense pain in Naruto which was also endured in Sakura, it placed the knowledge of failure and intense agony in Chouji and Neji and it had caused Kiba guilt, knowing his dog Akamaru had been hurt during the battle. Both of them knew what had happened and how much pain had been endured and was still being endured. Neither of them knew for sure if Uchiha Sasuke had cared or not, but it was too much for the two Genin's minds to comprehend. Along with the entire Nara Shikamaru Chunin Genin squad which had failed to capture Uchiha Sasuke which is now a Missing-Nin of Konohagakure. Both of them sighed inwardly as a certain silver haired Jounin appeared with a certain orange book with a crossed mark on the back reading "Icha Icha Paradise" on the front which both of the Genin were familiar with.

"Hi there!" Kakashi waved.

Neither of them responded.

"Today, we are going to spar... uhh, Naruto vs Sasuke." Kakashi said boringly.

Both of the two Genin looked up at their Jounin instructor as if Hell had frozen over and their heart was trapped in it being destroyed by Satan slowly.

Kakashi realized what he said and his boring look faultered to one of sadness.

"You can just take the day off..." Kakashi said and disappeared with his book in hand.

The blonde and pink haired Genin looked down as tears streamed down a shaking Sakura. Naruto was shaking too with tears in his eyes but looked over at Sakura who could not take it anymore and collapsed hugging herself.

"Why! Sasuke why!" Sakura screamed as if she needed to grab something but it was so far away and needed to strangle the chance to let it out. She sobbed and sobbed until the ground around her was wet and could have made a pint full of tears. Naruto frowned at the sight of his teammate and walked over to her.

"Sakura-chan... I'm sorry." Naruto said sweetly but filled with gloom.

Sakura normally would've hit him across the world but she accepted it and kept crying.

"Why did he leave Naruto! Why?" Sakura sobbed.

Naruto frowned down to her.

"I'll get him back for you Sakura... I promise..." Naruto said walking away.

Sakura kept sobbing then looked up at the disappearing form of Naruto.

Why didn't he stay there to comfort her? Why did he just leave like it was impossible to do anything?

_Inner Sakura_

_It's because you never let him get close to you! If he wasn't feeling so bad like you maybe he would've tried but you would've hit him!_

Sakura for once agreed with her inner self, it was true, she was always so mean to Naruto even after what he had said. This just made everything worse, not only did Sasuke leave but she had ripped apart Naruto slowly before along with the villagers harsh glares for reasons she did not know, now Sasuke left. She could barely imagine how much he could be hurting.

Naruto retreated back into his apartment and closed the door.

"Hmmm... so what about it Tsunade?"

"Well... I don't know, I will have to confirm this, but not now, it is too soon, Jiraiya."

A door opened in Tsunade's office as a certain silver haired Kakashi walked in slipping his book away, this earned a confident smirk from Jiraiya as Tsunade's brows furrowed and Jiraiya watched.

"I agree about the procedure at hand, Naruto should go with Jiraiya." Kakashi said.

"But, his friend was just tooken away. I will not allow it." Tsunade said.

"I guess I should agree to this, I will be back soon Tsunade to get Naruto." Jiraiya replied.

Jiraiya was gone in a flash of speed. Kakashi looked past him and Tsunade spoke up.

"Kakashi, I know this wasn't the entire reason you came here."

Kakashi's face did not change.

"You are right. This wasn't the only reason. What is to be of Team 7?" Kakashi asked with no emotion whatsoever.

"You will continue doing missions as 3 man squads and have an exception at the Chuunin selection exam where you can participate as a party of two." Tsunade groaned tiredly.

"Okay." Kakashi said disappearing.

Tsunade let out a exasperated sigh and her head flopped down on the table like a dead weight as she fell asleep.

Uzumaki Naruto rummaged through his house sadly as his stomach groaned. Naruto wondered outside of his apartment to Ichiraku Ramen bar. He sat quietly in the corner of the room, this was strange! Ayame usually had him in the middle, chatting his head off to her with a huge grin eating bowl of ramen after ramen! He had only eaten one and barely had started on two! Something was up.

"What's wrong, Naruto-san?" Ayame asked.

Naruto frowned to her and she merely went back to her work.

Iruka had heard about what happened to Sasuke, he wondered into Ichiraku's and sat down next to Naruto and was quiet for a moment. Naruto only glanced at him and Iruka grinned. Nothing had occured for a moment until Iruka spoke up.

"You know, Naruto... you can talk to me about anything you want..."

Naruto was quiet.

"I just don't understand, Iruka-sensei... why did he leave..." Naruto said quietly and sadly.

Iruka scowled at this sadly.

'I'm so sorry for him...' Iruka thought quietly.

"I'm sorry Naruto... but... if you can be determined next time, I know you can do it! I'll believe in you!" Iruka said proudly.

Naruto looked up at him and let out a weak smile. Iruka was happy he made a little bit of improvement. Naruto shoveled in some ramen and got to his eighth bowl and stood up. Iruka gave him a small hug as Naruto smiled truthfully this time and walked out of Ichiraku's. Naruto walked down the street to his apartment and walked by Sakura. They both stared into each others eyes and they each saw pure sadness as they both passed sending a flurry of strawberry and foxy smells colliding together and making some sort of new scent as they passed each other both heading for each others homes.

Haruno Sakura entered her home, past her mother and into her room. She picked up a picture of Team 7 that was tooken. She saw the Happy Kakashi with his hand on Naruto and... Sasuke's head with her in the middle. Always in the middle of things but never able to do anything, admiring them from afar... being so weak. Sakura frowned as she looked at her grinning teammate and her bored/mad looking teammate. Sakura was so sad what she had done to Naruto, shunned him like everyone else. And that how Sasuke had betrayed her and betrayed Naruto and everyone else.

'I don't even know why I feel sorry for Naruto... I practically hate the guy...' Haruno Sakura left this to herself as she closed her eyes on her bed and fell asleep.

Uzumaki Naruto entered his home and walked next to his couch and grabbed the picture of Team 7. There he was, Uchiha Sasuke, bright as day, but so long gone. A type of brother to him, a friend, a rival. Naruto frowned as he set the picture down. Next to him was the person he loved, next to her the person he rivaled, the person with the hand on his head the happy copy cat ninja, easy going, pervert Hatake Kakashi. Naruto let out a small sad smile as he set the picture back down. Naruto wasn't hungry, or bored. Just sad. Meloncholy thoughts passed through his mind as Naruto laid down and fell asleep on his couch.

'Sakura-chan, I'll get him back for you.' He thought as he fell asleep.

--------------

A/N: There ya go, I hope I can update soon!


	3. A True Demon to the Naked Eye

The Unforgotten Promise

A/N: Yo, it's been awhile! Again... anyways I have no reason this time. Just didn't do it. Heh, I guess. Well enjoy. Chapter 306 was amazing.

"Regular talking."

'Thoughts.'

--------------------------------------------------

The blonde haired Genin layed silent in his bed, as rain silently poured down onto the fire country. The Blonde haired Genin stirred a little and stood up and peered over at his clock. 2:04 AM. Naruto blinked and stood up for a moment and rubbed his eyes. He was a little thirsty. Maybe that's why he woke up? He looked around in his dark room. He gazed out the window and a large flash of lightning and thunder roared in the sky. Naruto looked down and he looked a little confused. On the street stood a teenager, he had bright red eyes and a gaze that would kill. Much, much worse than Gaara's. His arms were toned and looked quite strong and he wore a huge black thick coat and everything else wasn't visible, he had long silver flowing hair. As the lightning flashed again he was gone. He was clearly gazing at Naruto. Naruto stepped back a moment and blinked then a pain ripped in his stomach and he quietly laid back down in utter confusion.

Maybe a dream? No.

Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------

Naruto awoke in the morning, almost completely forgotten what happened a few hours ago. Naruto rubbed his eyes and grabbed his headband and the doorbell rang. He saw a blushing pink haired kunoichi when he opened the door but then a hand pulled the face down and it was none other then the Notorious Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan eye.

"Surprise!" Kakashi yelled joyfully.

Naruto, still in his pajamas looking a little tired still holding onto his headband looked at him and frowned.

"Well, I figured you don't have to come to training today so... bye!" Kakashi disappeared in an instant.

'That was... awkward.' Naruto thought.

Naruto knew Kakashi probably had already gone to Sakura already or is going to. So Naruto sat down and frowned and looked at Team 7's picture. He frowned more as he looked at Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto groaned and tossed the picture against the wall as it shattered into peices. Naruto grabbed 3 cups of instant ramen and ate them all very quickly. Naruto sat down and looked out the window and saw the same person from last night. With the glare the same and his hair flowing in the wind. He was standing on top of Ichiraku's but nobody seemed to notice he even existed. Except for Naruto of course. Naruto looked back and his eyes began to tremble. The wind shot by and he was gone again.

Naruto did not know what just happened.

Uzumaki Naruto looked down a little then up.

'Who the hell was that!' Naruto asked himself.

Naruto looked for an answer but couldn't find it.

Naruto stood up and a letter slid under his door. He walked over to the door then stared at the letter blankly with no reaction for a moment then picked it up.

The note read...

_To Uzumaki Naruto-san._

Naruto opened up the envelope then slowly opened the letter... it read.

_Uzumaki Naruto is required to attend to the former Sarutobi-Sama's office immediatly. There is a request waiting for you which will have the attendees of: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Come as soon as you read this letter._

_Signed,_

_Danamo Zerietsu_

'Who the hell is Danamo Zerietsu?' Naruto thought.

Naruto dropped the letter and sighed. He looked at himself and walked into his room and dressed in his regular attire and strapped his Konoha headband on then set out the door. He, again, forgot about the person outside.

Uzumaki Naruto ventured down the streets of Konoha. He looked over at Sandaime's office and pressed on. The villagers did not send any glares, they were either busy re-building the town or were sad since Sarutobi passed on and that Konoha was a wreck. This was new to Naruto but he just thought what the heck the guy that signed the letter wanted. Naruto promptly stopped at the door and pushed it open. Sakura was inside and Kakashi walked right by Naruto and sat down in a chair.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out grinning.

Sakura closed her eyes with a sad look and gave a weak smile and waved and Kakashi just looked bored. Naruto walked in and sat down in a chair.

A man with black hair and with normal physique sporting an ANBU uniform sat down in a chair the third would sit in.

"I am Danamo Zerietsu. The one who summoned you all." He said.

They looked at him up and down and weren't very surprised, he looked pretty normal.

"As you know, Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha and is now a Missing-Nin, therefore leaving you a 2-Man Squad." The man said unemotionally.

They all, minus Kakashi who only looked a little sad, looked down and frowned.

"I have talked to Kakashi-san, we will add a new member to your group as a... temporary replacement." He again spoke unemotionally.

Naruto stood up knocking his chair down.

"Who who who!" Naruto said grinning wildly but still having a tint of sadness.

Sakura just looked at him annoyed.

The Man sighed and snapped his fingers and the door popped open.

Naruto looked at the door as the same person who was on Ichiraku's and was on the streets at 2:04 AM walked in. His glare, stronger than Gaara's, and more mysterious than Sasuke could ever be.

"This... is Hishin Itamiada." Danamo Zerietsu said.

---------------------------------------

A/N: There ya go for now.


End file.
